Sandy's Memory Loss (Grease Individual Story 2)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Sandy has hit her head by accident, and the rest of the gang tries to help her.


**Alright, so I give up on the individual stories, and the Christmas one because I have crazy writer's block and no one will help me on this. So I'm gonna post whatever I got. Anyways, enjoy this story and positive reviews please!**

"DANNY! DANNY! SOMEONE HELP!"

They heard Frenchy's voice calling as she ran over to the T-Birds who were standing by the lockers.

She ran to them screaming and Danny asked, "Frenchy? French? What's wrong?"

"SANDY FELL DOWN THE STAIRS! I THINK SHE HIT HER HEAD!"

And in a split second, Danny ran as fast as he could to get to the stairs.

As he gets to the bottom of the stairs he noticed Sandy unconscious with her head on Rizzo's lap and Marty stayed with them. Jan ran to get Principal McGee and the nurse.

Danny went to her side and asked the girls, "What happened?"

"She tripped down the stairs. And I think she hit her head," Rizzo said genuienly worried.

Danny strokes her face trying to wake her saying, "Sandy…. Honey? You ok?"

But she didn't wake. Danny's heart started to break.

Jan ran over with Principle McGee and the nurse following. Almost half of the students saw what happened and they formed a circle crowing a bit.

"Oh my goodness. Back up please. Make some room!" The nurse tells the students to back up.

The rest of the gang ran to the scene and watched near.

McGee shouted to her assistant Blanche, "Blanche, call an ambulance!"

Blanche immediately went to the office to call.

The gang and McGee had to shoo the other students away to leave some space.

"Go to your classrooms," McGee shouted.

"Disperse!" Kenickie shouted.

"Back off! Scene's over," Sonny said.

Just then they heard sirens coming And two paramedics came with a gurney and took Sandy and placed her on it before carrying her away to an ambulance.

Danny couldn't take it anymore. He immediately ran behind them as they put her in the vehicle.

"Please let me come! I'm her boyfriend!"

One of the paramedics took his hand and pulled him up as the other guy shuts the door.

Later that afternoon, Danny sat in the waiting room waiting for a response. The hospital receptionist had just called her Mom to come over.

Just then the gang came in running to him

"We came as soon as the bell rung," Putzie said panting.

"How is she?" Marty asked.

Danny sighed worried, "Still no word. I am worried about this! What if she'll never wake up!?"

"She will Zuko," Doody said putting an arm around him.

Kenickie said smiling, "No matter what, we stay together! Even Sandy will be with us!"

Just then, Sandy's mom came rushing in.

She went to the receptionist and says extremely worried, "Sandra Dumbroski? Is my baby alright?"

"Still no word yet. Sorry," the receptionist replied sarcastically.

Rizzo and Putzie went to Sandy's mom and asked, "Miss Olsen?"

"Oh. Hi!" Her mom smiles a bit. "It's Dumbroski now."

"Oh that's right, you're going back to your maiden name since the divorce?" Rizzo asked going to the chairs in the waiting room.

Her mom nodded. "Yes. Thank you all so much for helping my baby."

"You're welcome," Putzie said as they all sit in the chairs.

Danny couldn't help but have a tear slide down his face. He didn't even rub it off or even care if anyone sees him like this.

Just then the nurse came in and asked, "Sandra Olsen?"

The gang and her mom stand up immediately and her mom says, "I'm her mother."

"Alright. Well you're daughter just woke up. But you might wanna check it out," she says cringing a bit.

"She's ok. Right?" Danny asked really wanting an answer.

The nurse nodded and walks them over to Sandy's room. As soon as they walked in, they noticed Sandy wide awake looking around the room.

Danny says smiling, "Hi honey... You alright?"

Sandy looked at him in a little confusion and replied, "Well... yeah... I'm ok... how did my head hurt?"

"Sandy, you fell down the stairs," Rizzo replied, "You hit your head."

"Oh..." Sandy trailed off looking puzzled.

Danny kissed her head, "It's alright honey, everything is alright."

"Ok... Who are you?"

And that question made the gang look at each other.

Danny looked at everyone worried and then replied slowly to Sandy, "Ummm... Sandy, I'm your boyfriend. Danny Zuko. The guy you met at the beach."

Sandy looked at him and asks, "My name is Sandy?"

Kenickie immediately stood up and asked a doctor who came in the room. "Excuse me doctor, something is wrong with Sandy. She doesn't remember who she is at all. And neither Danny, or the rest of us."

The doctor replied, "It seemed that when she hit her head, she got temporary amnesia."

Everyone gasped softly. Danny's tears slid out and Jan wrapped an arm around him affectionately.

"Amnesia," Doody asked.

"It's memory loss. She just doesn't remember."

"Is there a cure or anything?" Rizzo asked.

The doctor sighed, "There isn't a known cure. I just need you to just show her own surroundings like her house, or her school, or anyplace she often hangs out at."

"I can't believe it," Sonny sighed sadly.

Rizzo said, "She doesn't remember anything."

Sandy asked, "Are you all my cousins?"

"No Sandy," Kenickie said, "We're your friends. In fact close friends."

"Oh. Well what are your names?" She asked. "Maybe i'll try to remember any of you."

Frenchy says, "Ok. So I'm Frenchy. You're best friend. I showed you around Rydell high school on your first day. And that's Jan, Marty, and Rizzo. We formed a girl gang called the Pink Ladies, And one day I invited you to a sleepover and Rizzo made fun of you because you used to be… Well…"

Rizzo asked sarcastically, "Annoying?"

She continues, "In her opinion. And these guys are the T-Birds, our boyfriends. That's Kenickie, Rizzo's boyfriend. That's Sonny, Marty's boyfriend. Putzie, Jan's boyfriend. Doody, my boyfriend, and Danny Zuko, your boyfriend. You wouldn't forget about him right?"

Sandy just looked at her and sighed, "I don't know. I can't remember a thing."

That's when Sandy's mom came in the scene.

"Sweetheart, I am your mother. Do you remember me?"

Sandy sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry if i made you all feel so bad."

"It's alright Sandy. At least it'll be temporary." Danny looked at the doctor and asked, "It's temporary. Right?"

The doctor said, "I don't know. It can take weeks, months, years…"

Danny's heart broke into two again. Same with Sandy's mom.

Sandy groans and rubs her head, "My head hurts…"

"Alright sweetie. We'll come back tomorrow," Danny suggests, "For now you should rest."

"Ok." Sandy lays down and Danny kisses on the forehead. "Try to remember. Ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as the gang left. Danny asked her mom, "You staying?"

"I'm gonna try to make her remember," she replied. Danny nodded and left after bidding goodnight to her.

The gang all sat at Frosty's in silence. They only bite their food little by little.

"What are we gonna do about Sandy?" Jan asked everyone.

Danny shrugged replying, "Like what the doctor said. Show her familiar surroundings."

"But what if she will never remember?" Marty asked.

They looked at each other.

Kenickie sighed, "Let's just hope she will."

Everyone nodded.

Soon the next evening, Sandy got out of the hospital, but she still couldn't remember.

Danny and the gang took her over to her house.

Sandy asked, "Is that where I live?"

Everyone nodded.

"You remember this place?" Danny asked. "You lived here since the end of summer."

Sandy shook her head. "Sorry…"

Everyone got out and went to the house.

The gang walks in and lets in Sandy and she looks at the place.

"Wow… Nice place…" She asks, "Where's my mom?"

"She went to work for a little bit. She asked us to look after you today," Marty replied.

Sandy then asked, "Where's my dad?"

Danny looked at them and explained, "Uh, Sandy, your dad left you and mom… They were divorced because of everything he put you through with your mom since you met me."

"Did I do anything to upset him?" Sandy asked confused looking through her old photographs of her old self standing on the beach in her summer dress.

"Well, we sort of changed your life. Since you came to Rydell, I was mean to you, we all were. And you asked Frenchy to change you. And then your father kicked you out. We went to talk to him and he refuses to take you back. So your mom had enough of it and had divorced with your dad."

Sandy asked with tears falling down, "It was my fault?"

Everyone's hearts broke into two when they heard it.

"It was our fault actually," Frenchy replied.

"We're sorry Sandy. You really wanted Danny back more than anything," Rizzo explained.

Just then she starts to cry. They all feel so bad. If she hadn't fallen down the stairs, none of this would've happened.

Danny takes her into his arms and let her cry into him.

"I really want to remember again," Sandy sobs. "I tried and tried but can't!"

"It's alright Sandy. Why don't we talk about when we first met you?" Danny asked.

Sandy nodded. "I would love a story." She cuddles into him knowing that the remembering Sandy would cuddle.

Danny chuckles. "Alright. How do we start this? Ok. Sandy, one day you came across the ocean from Australia for the summer and have met me when I had a job as a lifeguard. I saw you drowning in the ocean. I had to come and rescue you and that was when I laid eyes on you. You're beautiful. You and I have been fooling around on the beach for most of the time. But then two days before the first day of school, you were going back to Australia. But after you left me, your parents told you that they're not going back. Turns out they like it here or something… Ummmm… French? You were with her. Go on."

Frenchy continues for him, "Ok. Sandy, you live next door to my place. And we welcomed you to the neighborhood, my mom asked me to give you a tour of our high school. You were nervous when you came. And later at lunch I introduced you to the rest of my friends who are in the Pink Ladies which is a girl gang who rules the school. We asked about how summer is, and you said you met someone at the beach. But in the end when I asked a name, you said Danny. Us girls were shocked because Danny is the leader of the T-Birds. He had dated Rizzo a while ago, but had broken up. Anyways, Rizzo got jealous about it and decided to set up a little reunion between you guys. Rizzo, you go on."

Rizzo sighed, "Fine. So during the homecoming pep rally and bonfire, me and the girls plan to get you to see Danny. And we did. When you met again face to face, he was surprised at first, but nearly lost his cool in front of the guys. He immediately got back to being cool which hurts your feelings and Frenchy invited you to a sleepover at our place. But it wasn't really an ordinary sleepover. We smoke and drink. You tried to do it, but got sick that night. And I sort of made fun of your behavior. And then… Yeah…"

Kenickie said, "I know how you got back with Danny. He told me that part. When he noticed you were going out with Tom, he was a little jealous that he tries out every sport team they had at school just to impress you, but he keeps failing at it until he decided track was better. And when you noticed he fell you came to his aid and got back together. Who's next to tell?"

Doody continues for him, "Soon we found you and Danny together at Frosty's and we kind of crashed your little date and I wasn't sure if you guys left because of that?" He looked to see that Rizzo and Kenickie nodded. "Anyways, when you invited him to your place we were laughing because of what Danny said…" He gestures someone to move on.

Jan took over, "We saw you at the dance-off at school together. You two actually make a great dancing pair. I really love your moves. Just then Kenickie brought his date along and you guys walk away cause we guess that they used to go together. And ummm… I don't really want to talk about this part. Putzie?" She asks her boyfriend with puppy doggie eyes.

He sighed, "Alright, I'll take over. Danny and you were the last couple in the dance off about to win, but Sonny who was drunk took you away from him and that girl took Danny and started dancing. When you noticed he left you, you ran off really upset." He gestures someone else to take over the story.

Sonny then said, "Danny told me this part also, alright, he tries apologizing to you and went to the drive-in. He gave you a ring and you finally accept his apology saying that he respects her. But… He actually tried to hit on you cause since he gave you a ring, he just wants to do what he wants. You ran off slamming the door on his…" He trails off and finishes, "balls…."

Marty immediately takes over the story, "Ok, meanwhile I find out Rizzo was knocked up by someone else instead of Kenickie, and I sort of accidentally spread it around. He was upset that he left. And a few days later, you show up telling her that there's anything you can do. She declines but thanks you. And then you went over to Thunder Road watching Danny race, but you ran off with Frenchy because you weren't really happy…."

Danny looked at everyone and then Sandy who was still listening. "I pushed my cool aside and turned jock just to win you over because I care about you. And then you showed up in your new image. You looked amazing. Everyone got along together and made a pact to stay together. And that was how it happened."

Sandy listened to the whole thing and Danny asked, "You can't remember a thing. Can't you?"

She shook her head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Everyone looks down sad.

"Is there anything you remember?" Putzie asked.

Sandy said, "Not a clue."

"What are we gonna do?" Sonny asked.

Danny asked, "Let's just show her around and see if she can remember."

Everyone got up and took Sandy places to see if it can help her remember.

They go to the school and Sandy asks, "I go here?"

"Yep," Kenickie replied.

"Wow. This is a huge school!" Sandy comments.

Danny asked, "You remember something about it?"

Sandy shook her head and then her eyes suddenly widened and shouted, "Wait… Wait… I'm getting something!"

When everyone heard that they immediately crowded her.

"YOU REMEMBER?" Danny asked.

Sandy clenches her eyes tight thinking but then said, "Nope. I lost it."

They groan and Danny asked, "What do you remember about this school?"

Sandy replied. "I only can remember seeing it with my own eyes just 30 seconds ago."

He sighed and Kenickie says, "I don't think she remembers a thing about this place."

"Let's try somewhere else," Danny said.

Then he took the gang and brought them to Frosty's.

Sandy looked at the menu and asked Danny remembering his name, "Ummmm… Danny, right?"

He nodded and she asked, "What do I always eat while i'm here?"

"A double polar burger with everything, chocolate ice cream with a cherry soda," he replied. "You and I have it all the time."

"Ohhhhh…" Sandy's voice trailed off.

Vi came over and asked, "What will it be?"

"Two double polar burgers with everything, chocolate ice creams, and cherry sodas," Danny said giving the order.

Vi wrote it down and she asked, "Has it come back?"

Danny shook his head. "She doesn't know a thing."

She asked the rest of the gang what they want and then wrote it down before leaving.

Sandy asked, "So, you all come here a lot?"

They nodded.

"We come here almost everyday to hang out," Doody said.

Sandy just nodded with interest.

Soon the food came and Sandy looked at her burger.

Danny asked stuffing his face, "What's wrong?"

"I feel uncomfortable eating it…"

"You just haven't really tried it yet. Try it," he urges her to in hopes that she'll remember a taste.

She took a bite and slowly chewed getting the taste. Her eyes widened. "This tastes familiar…"

Danny immediately asked, "You remember something about the burger?"

Sandy just said, "It tastes really good, I thought I was gonna pick up on something… But it didn't work."

Danny sighed sadly.

Rizzo asked, "Hey Sandy? You wanna sleep over at Frenchy's place tonight? Maybe there are some things to remember there."

Sandy nodded. "Ok… Ummmm…"

"Rizzo. Betty Rizzo," she said.

"Oh, why aren't you using your first name?" Sandy asked.

"Well…" The gang looked at each other and Danny just replied, "It's the way we do it around here."

Sandy said, "Oh… Well… What was my last name?"

"It was Olsen, but since you parents divorced, it's Dumbroski," Putzie said eating his fries.

She finishes, "Oh…."

At Frenchy's place, the girls all have a slumber party together.

Frenchy gave Sandy a cigarette and then asks, "How about you can smoke this so you can remember?"

Sandy took a cigarette nervously and then when inhaling she coughed, but this time no one laughed at her for that.

"Wow… Even her lungs don't remember," Jan comments and Rizzo hit her on the head with a pillow in reply.

Sandy asked breathing hard, "Why do you all smoke these?"

"That's because we do. You remember anything about that?" Marty asked.

Sandy shook her head.

Frenchy asked, "How about some wine?"

"You drink too?" Sandy asked shocked and confused at the same time.

Jan replied, "Yeah, we drink! Like all the time!"

Rizzo sighed. "Guys, please give Sandy a chance to remember. We're not gonna go through the same incident like last time. This is just a test."

"Said the person who made fun of her personality," Jan replied back.

She slapped a palm to her head, "I was such an idiot. This time we're getting her to remember. Do you want her memory lost forever?"

They all shook their heads and Rizzo instructed Sandy to drink. "Just drink this and tell me if you remember things."

Sandy took it, sipped and made a face before swallowing.

"Remember anything about it?" Frenchy asked.

Sandy shook her head, "Tastes terrible…"

They looked at her with wide eyes.

"Never heard anyone say that before," Rizzo said surprised.

"I'm sorry. I just don't remember it at all." Sandy's tears have formed in her eyes and started to cry.

The girls have felt bad. They went to hug her with tears in their eyes as well.

Rizzo sighs, "It's alright Sandy."

Sandy sighs, "I really want to remember, I just can't! I know you're all trying so hard. And I don't think there's anything else you can do…"

"There is. We're doing everything we can just to get our Sandy back," Frenchy says hugging.

They all sat there for a long time until it was time for bed.

"C'mon girls, let's turn in," Rizzo suggested and she noticed Jan sneaking a twinkie, she took it and said, "No Jan! You are not eating a twinkie! It's past your bedtime, and I don't you want to be hyper."

Jan pouted at Rizzo and got into her sleeping bag as Rizzo put her twinkie back in the bag. Marty crawled into bed with Frenchy and Rizzo got into the sleeping bag also as Sandy gets into hers.

"Maybe some sleep can help remember things," Rizzo suggested.

Sandy just nodded at the idea.

But the next morning, she still didn't remember. She started to lose hope.

Everyone sat in the living room thinking of ways to get her memory back.

"How about we can just hit her on the head again?" Sonny asked.

Danny replied shaking his head, "We want her memory back! Not to give her brain damage."

"Ugh, we tried everything!" Frenchy sighed. "Is there anything that she can really remember?"

Sandy just shrugged with tears coming down her face. Danny pulled her into a hug.

And then Sandy felt Danny's jacket and asked, "Danny?"

"Yeah Sandy?" Danny asked.

"What happened?" She asked again with confusion.

Danny looked at her and asked really puzzled as well, "Wait… What? Sandy?"

"Where am I?" She asked once more. "How did I get here?"

Everyone realized that it's either she doesn't remember again or her memory is coming back.

Rizzo asked, "Wait, Sandy! What do you last remember?"

She thinks and then answers, "I walking down the stairs with you guys and then I tripped."

Marty asked, "Do you remember being in the hospital?"

"No…" Sandy shook her head. "Where's mum?"

Jan replied, "She had to work. You remember your mom and dad divorced?"

"Of course I do remember they were divorced!"

Rizzo asked suddenly, "What is my first name?"

"Betty."

Doody then asked another question, "Do you smoke and drink?"

"Yes. All the time now!" Sandy answers confused.

"What is my favorite food?" Jan asked desperate.

"Twinkies."

Sonny asked, "You remember Patty Simcox?"

"Yes. I was on a cheer team when I started school."

Putzie asked, "What was my favorite cartoon?"

"Putz, she's not gonna-" Danny said but Sandy cut him off.

"The Mickey Mouse Club!"

The gang looks at her shocked and then Danny finally asked, "Sandy? Where have we first met?"

Sandy finally answers puzzled, "I was drowning at the beach and you came to save me!"

He then shouted happily, "SHE'S BACK!"

"SANDY YOUR BACK! YAY! SANDY! etc." The gang all scramble joyfully to hug a confused Sandy.

Sandy asked her boyfriend, "Danny? What's going on? What happened? Something wrong?"

"Sandy, you lost your memory two days ago. You fell down the stairs and hit your head," he explained.

"Oh… I thought I was unconscious and brought home!"

Danny chuckles and kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm gonna call her mom," Rizzo volunteers to call where she works while Sandy cuddles into Danny.

"We're really glad to have you back Sandy," Frenchy says happy.

"I'm so glad I am too!" Sandy smiles cuddling more into Danny.


End file.
